


Coconut Lime

by side_stickie_note (lost_stickie_note)



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Inspired by HYLT, Meet-Cute, Perhaps questionable tattoo decisions, leadsinger!Rose, tattooartist!Lisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_stickie_note/pseuds/side_stickie_note
Summary: In true cliche summer heartbreak fashion, Chaeyoung decides to get a tattoo.
Relationships: Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 10
Kudos: 141
Collections: Spring Blossom Fest - A ficfest for female idols





	Coconut Lime

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh, was inspired after the teaser pictures that came out + realized that I had inked/pierced on my bingo board. And this was a perfect way to fill that. I haven't really written a BLACKPINK fic before even though they're one of my fave girl groups, so it was nice to finally get around to writing a first fic. ♡♡♡ Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Special thank you to my lovely beta reader for putting up with me + Bambi for help with some of the tattoo parts. :))
> 
> Words from bingo board used: inked/pierced

Chaeyoung licks her lower lip, wetting it, the nerves starting to get to her, the heat of the day not helping in the slightest, the back of her throat feeling dry and scratchy, and Chaeyoung wishes that she had thought to bring a water bottle or something. But she only has her small purse with her, just her wallet, a few hair scrunchies, her house keys attached to a small key bob, a fuzzy white pom pom with a gold clasp, triangular shaped cat ears at the top, and a small tube of chapstick that she quickly swipes over her lips, staring up at the sign. Coconut Lime. It’s innocuous, not very flashy, and perhaps Chaeyoung would have missed it entirely if she wasn’t looking, resorting to squinting from the sidewalk to see the street numbers as she gets closer, the businesses squeezed together tightly in the narrow street, almost close enough that they are stacked on top of one another.

The sign isn’t lit, almost sadly washed out in the daylight as if it’s not prepared to greet her, clearly not accustomed to customers arriving so early in the day, the little neon tubing smoothly spelling out ‘Tattoos/Piercings’. She hesitantly makes her way down the few steps into the establishment, hand trailing along the iron bannister for balance. The shop is dimly lit, the counter at the front with the register perched on the glass, the area behind the counter seemingly abandoned. Chaeyoung glances around, tapping the call bell twice with her index finger, the bell chiming happily, noting the many pictures covering the walls, a few related to the tattoo shop, others there just to add color to the place.

A few moments, and a girl appears from the back of the shop, coming into view as she pushes aside the curtain, and Chaeyoung feels the nerves tightening again, not sure what she had expected, but definitely nothing like her. The girl has choppy short black hair, a little bit above shoulder length, bangs cut straight across, barely hiding perfect shapely arched eyebrows, eyes blinking owlishly coming into the light. Dark eyeliner and long lashes framed by dull gold eyeshadow, slightly sparkly. And oh. Full rosy pink matte lips, a shiny metal lip ring adorning her lower lip, right in the middle.

It suddenly makes her feel slightly self-conscious, her white cropped tee with a non-descript obscure band name written across her chest paired with high waisted jean shorts and her old Adidas Superstars now somehow childish next to the other girl decked out in all black. But thankfully some of the nervousness tempers when the girl greets her, smiling widely, her cheeks rounding nicely, teeth flashing at Chaeyoung impressively. “Hey, I’m Lisa. What can I help you with?”

Chaeyoung almost forgets to respond, mesmerized by the other girl’s tongue flicking out of her mouth, the shininess of Lisa’s lip ring. “I- uh-“ And the words slip out, replacing the ones she had planned on saying. “Does it- the piercing I mean- does it hurt at all?”

Lisa looks at her, clearly amused. “You mean now? Or when I got it?” A pause. “A bit at first, but it wasn’t bad for too long.” Lisa pokes her tongue out playfully, and Chaeyoung feels the blush painting her cheeks. “And now it’s just a fun little addition.” It’s difficult for her to tell whether it’s a flirtation or the other girl is just really selling it. “But you didn’t come to ask about me. What’s up?”

And Chaeyoung feels acutely shy as the words are drawn out of her, the other girl’s gaze pinning her down as if she is the only thing in the world. “I was actually thinking about getting a tattoo.” Chaeyoung chews on her lower lip, teeth catching. “Just not entirely sure what I want it to be of.”

“Oh?” One perfectly arched eyebrow.

It makes her want to blurt out everything, her stupid reason as to why she’s even here in the first place. But Lisa doesn’t need to know that, doesn’t need to know that Chaeyoung is heartbroken, though she’s not sure whether one can be truly heartbroken if the feeling had never been mutual in the first place. Nearly two years pining after her most admired senior, her first love, a drummer, no, _her_ drummer. She had been the one to recruit Chaeyoung to the band in the first place, noticing Chaeyoung as a freshman strumming on her acoustic guitar in the school courtyard second week of school. And Chaeyoung had fallen into the role of lead singer, sometimes picking up the guitar too, though not often, electric never being one of her strong suits.

Chaeyoung had even written her a song, helped the band make a real splash at a few festival competitions, but even that hadn’t been enough to make her stay. Finding her senior hooking up with one of their competitors backstage after a show had dampened any high that Chaeyoung had after winning, ironically the other girl in question the bassist in the band that had taken second place. Leaving Chaeyoung with a bitter aftertaste every time they play her song afterwards, even after the senior girl leaves the band, with nothing more than a hastily scrawled sticky note left behind for Chaeyoung, a sickly bright lime green, their entire time together boiled down to less than three sentences.

She doesn’t know why she thinks getting a tattoo will make it hurt less. Maybe just another cliché, a permanent reminder telling her to move on from her first heartbreak, or heartache, whatever it is.

“Do you have any options in mind? And where you want it?”

Chaeyoung feels herself wilting under the other girl’s attention. “I was thinking maybe a rose or an infinity sign with like, a meaningful quote or something.” Lisa makes a small noise, though Chaeyoung can’t tell whether it’s approval or not, nothing in the other girl’s face giving anything away. “And I want it on my rib cage, underneath my- “ She hesitates to say it, stumbling over the word breast? tits? and opts to point instead, finger tracing the area underneath her left breast over her clothing.

“Sure thing.” Lisa gestures to one of the chairs. “If you want to just take a seat, I can bring you a few more examples of things similar to roses or infinity signs.” The other girl smiles at her. “And maybe think on what quote you might want?”

Chaeyoung lies down on the chair, sneaking peeks at Lisa as the other girl digs out a binder from behind the counter, handing her the thick stack. “The first section has a lot of the starter images. As I recall, there’s a few pages dedicated solely to flowers also.” She starts flipping through the book, clatter from next to her as Lisa starts pulling out foreign looking instruments from a drawer on the cart next to Chaeyoung’s chair, taking out a box of gloves, alcohol wipes. “Did you want it colored or no?”

“No color, just black.” Chaeyoung says absentmindedly, scanning her eyes over the page of floral inspired tattoos, trying to pinpoint which rose may look best. There. A single rose, stem long and spindly, a good image to fit underneath her breast, the thought of it lying horizontally tracing the curve of her ribs an enticing one. “This one I think.” Lisa hums as she cleans off the instruments, eyes flicking over quickly to see Chaeyoung’s choice. “Mmm, right under your breast right?” Chaeyoung nods. “Do you mind if I do a quick sketch for you? And you can tell me if you want anything changed.”

“No, not at all.” Chaeyoung watches as Lisa whips out a piece of paper, pen twirling in hand, the other girl’s face focused with concentration as she works, head tilted attractively to the side so that Chaeyoung can see the way Lisa is chewing on her lower lip. And for a few minutes, it is quiet in the shop, giving Chaeyoung the leisure of staring at the other girl without being caught. “How’s this look?” Similar, but not entirely the same as the one Chaeyoung had picked out, with Lisa adding a few extra details, her design looking both fierce and lovely at the same time. Chaeyoung lets out the breath she doesn’t realize she had been holding. “I love it.”

“And a quote?”

“I was thinking maybe ‘every rose has its thorn’ along with it?” A pause. “Maybe underneath or something.” It had been a phrase Chaeyoung had played with in her head before coming, the song one of the first she had covered with her band, a phrase Chaeyoung thinks might be fitting, her first love only perfect until she wasn’t, perhaps only a fabrication in Chaeyoung’s head after all.

Lisa cocks an eyebrow, dark lashes framing her widened eyes of interest. “Poison?”

“Uhhh, y-yeah.” Chaeyoung barely stutters out the word.

“Didn’t take you for a rock girl. You look more like bubblegum pop.” An apologetic look crosses her face. “Not to be offensive or anything.”

The flush works its way up her neck, brightening her cheeks. “I’m actually the lead singer in a rock band.” A pause. “And sometimes play the guitar.”

“A bona-fide real band?” Lisa lets out a low whistle. “Sounds like you have talent. Any reason for the quote? Pretty, but wasn’t the song about a cheating girlfriend?” Lisa gives her a look, voice lilting and teasing. “I can’t imagine that any boy would be stupid enough to cheat on you.”

“Umm, girl actually.” The pinpricks of heat in her cheeks appear again as Lisa smiles at her. “And she didn’t cheat. We were actually…never together.” She finishes off lamely, not sure how to explain without having to explain. “Unrequited love and all that.”

“Hmm, she didn’t appreciate you?” Lisa motions at her, snapping on the pair of gloves, the latex stretching over her hands to fit snugly. “Could you lift up your shirt? Tell me where exactly you want your tattoo?”

Chaeyoung raises her crop top, embarrassment running through her as she realizes that the band of her sports bra runs right over the area that she wants, hesitating for a few moments before flipping up the band as best she can. “Right about here?” Lisa nods at her, ripping open an alcohol wipe. “It might actually be a bit easier if you take off the bra and top altogether. But of course, you don’t have to.” Lisa’s voice softens. “And I can draw a curtain if you’d like.” Chaeyoung finds herself agreeing, the other girl’s soft demeanor overriding any reservations she has, and she watches as Lisa pulls off her gloves before drawing the curtain, the little steel tracks on the ceiling making noise as the curtain moves. “There we go.”

Chaeyoung waits until she’s sure she’s fully covered before she slips off her top, struggling a bit with pulling it over her head, her sports bra quickly following. The self-conscious bit doesn’t hit her until the AC raises goosebumps on her skin, and she makes a clumsy attempt to cover her chest up, crossing her arms in front. But it seems that Lisa is too busy donning another pair of gloves to notice much, thankfully. “This is your first tattoo, right? How’s your pain tolerance?”

“Umm, medium? I think.” A bit unsure. “Maybe medium to high?”

“You want the tattoo here, right?” Chaeyoung shivers a bit as the other girl traces a path over her skin, over her ribs. “So generally tattoos hurt a lot worse going over bone than other areas, so I just want to make sure you know that before we start. It’ll feel almost like getting a shot as the needle comes down.” Lisa looks at her, and perhaps some measure of alarm is showing on her face, because the other girl’s eyebrows draw together, an expression of concern flitting across her features. “Of course, we can take breaks as we go to make sure you can handle it.” A pause. “And you don’t _have_ to do this. No judgment at all if you want to call this whole thing off right now.”

Chaeyoung swallows thickly, the other girl’s kind patient gaze giving her a boost of courage. “No, I definitely want it.” Lisa nods. “Okay, I’m going to sketch it on first.” Lisa takes a green Sharpie to her skin before using the first alcohol wipe, and Chaeyoung almost gasps at the cold feeling. “You can lie back now.” She does, and suddenly she’s looking up at the ceiling, only catching a glimpse of the other girl out of the corner of her eye, the metallic hum of the tattoo gun breaking the silence. And Chaeyoung can feel the weight of Lisa’s hand on her, the other girl’s hand pressing into the area underneath her ribcage. “You also might want to distract yourself a bit. Find something to think about. And let me know if you need to move for any reason, okay?”

Chaeyoung nods.

“Okay, on three. One, two, three.”

It stings more than Chaeyoung expects, the urge to squirm arising almost immediately, and she rapidly turns her mind elsewhere, concentrating on counting backwards from 100 as Lisa starts on her tattoo. 94. 93. 92. Chaeyoung perhaps wishes she had picked a less painful way to document getting over her first love, but it’s too late for that now.

86\. 85. Her senior had sent her a text late last night, Chaeyoung only seeing it by happenstance, having fallen asleep earlier in the evening and waking up from her nap at three in the morning, the notification on her phone when she had checked the time. She shouldn’t have opened it, but she couldn’t quite resist the temptation. Lyrics, self-written, the two of them often times texting each other with their spur of the moment inspirations, even if they had come at odd hours. It had been comforting when her senior had been a part of the band, but now it only leaves behind a bitter taste. Chaeyoung had not been able to fall back asleep afterwards, staying awake until the first rays of sunshine hit. 70, 69, 68.

And so Chaeyoung had found herself in front of the tattoo parlor today, the desire to move on overtaking her. 47, 46, 45. There’s still band practice to think about, Chaeyoung somehow taking over leadership duties after her senior had left, though she isn’t even the oldest one still around. But there’s a hole left behind, and Chaeyoung takes it upon herself to fill it, not sure whether she’s doing it for the band or just for herself. 33, 32, 31, 30.

At least the looming competition has gotten her mind off of things, thought it recently dawned on her this morning that it’s very possible that her senior would show up at the competition. Whether as an audience member or as part of another band, Chaeyoung doesn’t know. Maybe she’s already found another home, dazzling her new members just as she had dazzled Chaeyoung the first time. 20, 19, 18, 17. The thought makes Chaeyoung’s stomach twist uncomfortably in knots.

3, 2, 1.

“Okay, let’s stop for a second.” The sound of the tattoo gun quiets, and Chaeyoung brings herself back to the present, Lisa smiling down at her. “How are you doing?”

“Fine, I think.” Chaeyoung finds to her surprise that it’s true. She had barely noticed the needle after the first minute, zoning out more than she had expected. “It hurt at first but was okay after a while.”

“That’s good.” Lisa gives her another blinding smile. “So, you’re in a band. What else do you do with your time?”

“Nothing that interesting.” Chaeyoung scrunches her nose. “Just school, you know.”

“What do you study?”

“Biology with a focus in animal science.” A small hesitation. “I want to go to veterinary school afterwards, work with animals and all that.”

“That sounds cool.” Lisa gives her a wink. “I’ve got two cats at home so I totally get it.”

“What are their names?”

“Leo and Luca.” Lisa laughs. “L squared, and double the trouble.” A pause. “Are you ready to go again? This time for longer without a break?” Chaeyoung nods, agreeing. “Yeah, I think I can handle it.” Chaeyoung falls silent again as Lisa starts working, the buzzing of the tattoo gun the only sound filling the room, and she once again distracts herself, mentally putting together a list of everything that needs to be done before Thursday night’s band practice, thinking more about the song a quarter-finished on her desk at home. She had started it last week but had hit a block, leaving it untouched the past two days. Maybe tonight she could try taking another stab at it.

Another break.

Chaeyoung finds out that Lisa is a linguistics major, pre-law, with an affinity for art in her spare time. The tattoo parlor is Lisa’s way of having a part-time job to pay for some of her day-to-day expenses, a good way to have some spare pocket change for special occasions. Not to mention an outlet for her to do art without having to set aside extra time in her busy schedule. Lisa has a roommate, a girl named Jisoo, who apparently is ‘a real hoot,’ and both of them are homebodies, preferring to stay at home to conduct their own personal movie nights.

“How much longer before it’s done?” Chaeyoung questions curiously.

“Not much. Did most of the hard part with the flower. Just need to add the stem now.”

Her phone makes a noise, and Chaeyoung glances down, the text from her mom sliding into view. Crap. She makes a quite decision in her head before turning back to Lisa, an apologetic look on her face. “Something wrong?”

“No, nothing. My mom just wants me back home for something, so I have less time than I thought.” A pause. “Would I be able to get just the rose done for today? And maybe come back for the quote?”

“Of course. That wouldn’t be a problem at all.”

Chaeyoung settles back into the chair as Lisa starts, and she lets her mind wander again, this time to the other girl. Cute, badass, nice, talented, pretty much her type all around. But Chaeyoung isn’t sure whether or not Lisa is _interested_ or just being nice. For all she knows, Lisa speaks to all her customers the same way, and Chaeyoung is a fool for thinking she’s any type of special.

“Okay, I think I’m finished.” Lisa grins at her widely as Chaeyoung shakes her head out of her stupor, having completely gotten lost in her own thoughts. “Ready to see?” Lisa hands her a small hand mirror, and Chaeyoung excitedly grabs it, tilting to the proper angle to view her newly minted tattoo.

“Oh, wow. It’s beautiful.” And it truly is. Lisa had managed to follow the path of her ribcage impeccably, and the rose looks as if it’s curling gently around her body, running from the side to the front, about 8 cm in length. It looks bumpy, a bit irritated, her skin slightly red in the area where the tattoo resides, and Chaeyoung has to clamp down the urge to immediately scratch at it, the itch settling in. “Is it supposed to look like that?”

“Yup.” Lisa holds out a hand to take back the mirror. “It’ll take a while to heal and for it to look like what you’d normally think a tattoo looks like. But importantly, aftercare.” The other girl opens another drawer and takes out a small pamphlet. “Instructions are written down here just so you don’t forget, but you should wash the area with antibacterial hand soap. Make sure to keep the area clean and try not to let fabrics rub on it for too long. So in your case, you might have to avoid sports bras for a bit if the band is going to go over the area. Sorry.”

Lisa gives her a sympathetic look. “You also don’t want to get the area soaking wet, so be careful when showering. No swimming or getting into like lakes, the ocean, etc. for about 2-3 weeks. And try not to let it hit direct sunlight.” Chaeyoung feels the realization dawn on her, and Lisa looks at her amusedly when she croaks out the words. “We’re hitting peak summertime right now.”

“I know.” Lisa’s laugh is contagious, and Chaeyoung feels herself breaking out in giggles with the other girl. “And of course, no picking at the scabs or itching at it. Try and leave it alone, I know it’s difficult. You can come back some other time to get the quote done too, but if you want my opinion, the rose already looks great by itself. Adding the words might look tacky.” Lisa shrugs. “But it’s entirely up to you.”

And Chaeyoung is about to put her clothes back on, when she realizes. Sports bra, no go. Crop top without sports bra? Not ideal. Lisa must see the indecision on her face as she stands there frozen, eyes flicking down to her clothes and back to her face. “Oh. Wait a second. I might be able to help.” She stands there shifting from foot to foot, Lisa returning in a few minutes from where she had disappeared into the back of the store, a t-shirt in hand. “You can wear this. It should fit you. No need for a bra.”

Chaeyoung takes it gratefully, pulling the oversized graphic tee over her head, reaching into her purse for a scrunchie to tie off the hem at the side so it doesn’t look as if she’s drowning in it. “Thanks. Who does this belong to? Like I can totally come back some time and return it to them.”

Lisa’s expression is playful, tone teasing. “It’s mine.”

Oh.

Chaeyoung can feel the flush in her cheeks, and she’s sure that Lisa can see it too, but the other girl doesn’t say anything, walking over to the counter instead to ring her up, Chaeyoung trailing behind after gathering her purse and clothes. She forks over her credit card, making sure to tip Lisa generously, and when she looks up, Lisa is staring at her, elbows on the glass counter, business card in between her index and middle finger. “Here’s my business card. Contact numbers for this place and such, website, things like that. If you have any questions feel free to call. Even if I’m not here, someone will be able to answer anything you need to know about your tattoo care.”

“Thanks.” Chaeyoung reaches out to take the card, but before she can, Lisa pulls back with a slight smile, straightening up.

“And on the back.” Lisa grins at her. “Is my cell. Just in case you fancy spending time with me inside since you might have to avoid a few of the fun summer things for a few weeks. Maybe an at-home movie night?”

“Is this you asking me out on a date?”

“Or it’s just an elaborate ruse to make sure you return my favorite t-shirt. Can’t be too sure who to trust these days and all.” Lisa pokes her tongue out teasingly. “But yeah, you can call it a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Twitter: [@sidestickienote](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote)  
> CuriousCat: [@sidestickienote](https://curiouscat.qa/sidestickienote)  
> 


End file.
